The Return
by pegasus2966
Summary: This is a Magnificent 7 story, set in old west – Four Corners. It follows along with the episode of Obsession, as seen from Brandi's point of view. Chris is the focus although other members of the seven are included.


Title: The Return

Author: Pegasus

Fandom: Magnificent Seven

Rating: R - language

Summary: This is a Magnificent 7 story, set in old west – Four Corners. It follows along with the episode of Obsession, as seen from Brandi's point of view. Chris is the focus although other members of the seven are included.

Disclaimer:The Magnificent Seven is owned by Trilogy, Mirisch and MGM. Kelly is owned and added in by NCIS_fanatic

Now was not a time Brandi wanted to go back to Rock Creek to the reservation, but she had no choice. She was glad it wouldn't be but a couple of days, and long enough for Chris to go drown his memories and return, and hopefully be in a better mood.

"I still wish you'd take one of us with you," he said walking up behind her as she was getting Thunder ready to go.

Smiling, she turned around and said "As I remember it, I asked if one of you wanted to, Cowboy. None of y'all wanted to go. I'm not going to be gone long, a couple of days at the most. If you're not here when I get back I'm not going to Purgatorio to find you. You'll know where I'll be when you're ready to come back."

Smiling slightly, he nodded as she got on Thunder.

Looking at him, she just shook her head then took off.

~1 week later~

Bone tired and hungry, she got back to town just after dark and just in time to see Buck and JD bringing Chris in. Seeing Vin heading over, she called "Vin?'

Turning around, he smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Nic, you just getting back?"

"Yeah. So what's the deal," she asked pointing at the other three.

"They went and got Chris. There's a rich lady in town wanting help, but only if Chris is part of it."

"Really, and who might this lady be?" she wondered.

"That's her there," he said as he showed Brandi the lady in question.

Brandi's smile faded as she said "That's no lady. What in the hell is that bitch wanting now?"

Not understanding what she was asking, or why her mood changed, Vin decided it was best to not say anything.

"Sorry Vin. I'm gonna get something to eat and get some sleep. I need to talk to Chris tomorrow, so don't let him leave before I do please."

"Alright, I'll make sure. I don't think you're gonna make it to go eat Nic. May as well hit the sack. You look like you need it more right now."

Nodding her agreement, she turned and headed back to the hotel. She knew she was being watched and by who, but she wasn't giving into the bitch's satisfaction by turning around.

As she finished getting ready for bed, she noticed the door move slightly and felt another presence outside.

Opening the door, she looked down and said "If you're gonna stand watch over my room Vin, you can come inside to sleep."

"You sure Nic?" Vin wondered.

"Yeah, and you don't have to sleep on the floor either. Since it's just me, you can sleep in the bed if you want."

"Nic," Vin started.

"Vin, don't start worrying about it. I also don't care what you sleep in. I know nothing will happen, because if it was, it would have already. I don't want to sleep by myself and I know I'll most likely have nightmares tonight. I usually do when I get back from the reservation, even if I'm not in town at all. And if you're worried about Chris, don't be. Not a hell of a lot he can do about it right now since he's passed out drunk and that stupid, fucking bitch is here. Sorry, don't ask because I really don't want to go into it right now. I'm going to bed. Stay up for a while if you want," she gave him a kiss and then went to bed, asleep immediately.

Vin sat up for a while, wondering what he would say if Chris found out he was in here and sleeping in the same bed as Brandi. After about an hour, he gave up thinking about it and decided he should get some rest. He got undressed and climbed in beside her.

Sometime in the middle of the night her cries woke him. He sat up and saw she was tossing and turning, telling someone to get away. Not knowing what else to do since he knew he shouldn't do what he wanted, he lightly shook her, saying "Nic. Nic wake up. Nic your safe, wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with fear still slightly showing in her eyes. "Vin," she asked.

"Yeah, Nic. You doing ok now?"

"Yeah, a bit, thanks. Go back to sleep. I'm going to get up for a bit and see if I can calm down," she told him while desperately missing Chris. She wanted to cry, but didn't want to get Vin wondering what to do about a crying woman, especially one that he had never really seen cry.

She got up and sat by the window, looking out. Though she kept herself hidden from view, she could see everything going on, including some of the boys looking up to her room as if they knew Vin was in there. Let them wonder she thought and if they told Chris, oh well, he would ask her and she would tell him the truth. She always did. But, she knew she wouldn't be holding her temper when she talked to him and a lot of yelling was going to happen, on both sides. With Chris on her mind, she fell asleep in the chair and stayed there.

Seeing her where she'd fell asleep, Vin woke her then headed downstairs, leaving her the privacy to clean up and dress.

Vin was met by Chris as he came across the street from the hotel.

"Hey Chris," Vin said as he ignored the icy glare. "Nic said she wanted to talk to you before we left town, since I figured you were joining in on going," Vin finished, heading across the street figuring Chris would follow.

"Vin," Chris said in a tight voice. When Vin turned around, Chris continued "Heard she got back last night and you stayed at the hotel to keep watch. Where'd ya sleep, Vin?"

"What's it matter since you were sleeping off a drunk after being brought back because someone wanted you back here, and if the reaction she showed last night says anything, Nic doesn't like the lady. Since ya asked though, Nic's bed." Vin watched as Chris' look got icier. Well aware of what Chris was thinking, Vin continued with "Her on one side and me on the other til she woke from a nightmare and spent the rest of the night in a chair because she wanted to calm down. Even though she wanted the company in case she had a nightmare, I don't think it was me she was wanting."

Vin turned to leave, leaving Chris thinking about what he'd said and he almost walked into Brandi. Seeing she was headed toward the woman that paid JD and Buck to bring Chris back, and looking like she would shred the woman to pieces, Vin caught up to her and grabbed Brandi around the waist, lifting her off her feet.

Trying to get free, she said "Put me down Tanner."

"Ain't happening til you calm down, Nic."

"I _am_ bloody calm," she said as she kicked him in the shin and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go. She decided Ella wasn't worth it at the moment so she turned and went back to where Chris was still standing.

When she looked at Chris, her eyes were icy blue.

He could see the strain and redness in her eyes caused from crying and lack of sleep and knew he was part of the reason, but instead of apologizing and trying to relieve it, he said as his temper broke "Why in the HELL was Vin in your bed, Dee?"

Since it wasn't what was expected yet, though the question didn't surprise her, her temper came unleashed and she started to glow.

"Seeing how you're getting ready to leave with that Bitch, what the HELL business is it of yours?"

"You know why it's my business, Dee."

"Really? Can't prove it by me."

Voices for both were increasing in volume since neither was giving an inch.

"Besides," she continued "I'm sure Vin already told you the truth. But that's if you were listening to him."

"I was listening to him and I've told you why it's my business."

"Fine then, maybe you just weren't clear enough. You remember a conversation we had about disappearing and the only reason it would happen. Well, looks like it's happening, so if I'm still here when you get back be real surprised."

"Dee," he started.

She shook her head, turned back to the hotel, mounted Thunder, since he was still hitched outside the hotel, and said "Go to hell Chris and while you're there I hope you rot." She gave Thunder a tap and they were gone.

Ella walked over to him and, knowing it was, said "I hope that wasn't anyone important."

Chris didn't say anything.

That evening in the saloon, Ella told them what they would be up against starting them talking about nicknames. Brandi, coming back into town to see Kelly and tell her she would be gone for a couple of days, stood at the bar talking to Kelly and watching what was happening and 'listening' to the conversation the only way she learned years ago after losing her hearing. After a few minutes, and not wanting to know how the conversation ended, Brandi told Kelly goodnight and left, heading back out to the camp she set up outside town.

The next morning, Mary checked to see how long they'd be gone and was told by Chris "Oh, it'll probably be just a day or two. You'll be all right."

Ella made a comment that all but Chris would be back in no time, and then invited Chris to ride with her in the carriage. To which he accepted and was given a bad time about.

Brandi watched them leave and sat there at a far enough distance not to be seen and let the tears fall. Eventually she would go to Red Fork since Ella lived on the outskirts, because Brandi wanted to make sure Chris was where he wanted to be before she actually left and let the steel fully slide around her heart so it wouldn't ever get touched again. She noted that Chris wasn't riding with the rest of the boys which meant he was riding with her, probably remembering their old times. By the gods she wanted him to find out Ella was behind everything, but at the same time, she didn't want him to get hurt. And, finding out that would hurt him bad.

Staying at her makeshift camp outside of town one extra night, Brandi headed to Red Fork. She made camp along the way, although it wasn't that far, to give herself some more time. She got into town two evenings later just in time to see Vin heading out of the saloon.

Riding up to him, she asked "Hey handsome, don't I know you?"

Mounting Peso he looked over, smiled and said "Couldn't stay away, Nic?"

"Nah, not when I don't trust her and never have."

Nodding, he said "I just found out some information Chris ain't gonna like."

"Maybe not, but he needs to be told. Mind if I ride out there with ya?"

"Nope. She's having some shindig going on right now. When we finish this, Chris said he's staying."

Brandi just nodded to Vin, keeping her tears and thoughts to herself.

Vin and Brandi walked in together. Brandi held back while Vin let Chris know what he found out about Ella. After telling Chris he'd be leaving come sunup, Vin tipped his head to Brandi and left.

Chris turned to Brandi and said 'What are you doing here Dee?"

"Thought I'd make sure it was what you wanted before I finished locking the steel around my heart. Heard you were staying on. If it's what you really want and you're happy with it, then," she stopped for a minute and noticed Ella coming to them. "I hope it's what you truly want Chris, and I also hope you don't get hurt in the process. Don't bother writing, I won't be answering." Before Chris could say a word and before Ella got to his side, Brandi was gone.

She went to find Vin. Seeing him she asked "Mind if I join you. Now and on the ride back in the morning?"

Shaking his head, he stated "Don't mind the company at all, especially yours."

Before bed, she found a place to be able to change into pants and a shirt with some privacy. She fell asleep without difficulty, but woke sometime during the night. It took her a minute to remember where she was and then realize why she woke. Without trying to, she could see where Chris was in her mind and knew he found it. She saw Ella come in and the ensuing discussion, including him calling her what Brandi had been calling Ella for years.

A gunshot and yelling broke through what she was seeing, and made her realize it was already daylight, but not before she saw Ella say she'd kill anyone that came between them. She also felt the terror in Chris at what Ella may do to her, Brandi. The last person Brandi was worried about was Ella.

Brandi heard a lot of yelling going on. She also didn't see Vin and thought he left without waking her until she heard Vin yell for Chris to get down. She knew he wouldn't, couldn't, be killed but she still felt the fear rip right through the steel around her heart. She ran to where she could see but not be seen and she saw Chris go down. Brandi also watched as Ella rode, looked more like ran, away after letting Chris get shot by distracting him.

Brandi rode back to town, knowing he was in good hands with Nathan and the boys. She hoped Ella would be found and shot, but she wasn't holding out any hopes.

~The next day~

Brandi was in her room, writing a letter since everything she was taking on Thunder was packed. When she finished the letter, she went downstairs and outside. She saw Mary hand Chris a letter and him start to read it after looking at something that fell out of it. Vin rode past her at that moment. Catching his eye, he came over to her.

"Something wrong Nic?"

"No. I'm leaving shortly. Would you make sure the rest of my stuff gets back to me?" At his nod, she then asked "Would you give Chris this for me," handing him an envelope.

Unsure what to make of it, Vin nodded then headed over to Chris.

Vin relayed the news regarding Ella, and then as he turned away, he remembered and said "Nic's leaving and she wanted me to give you this." Vin handed him the envelope.

After the last one, he was dreading this letter even more. Opening it he read:

Dear Chris, You are a stupid fuck. I should have listened to my family instead of my heart when they said it was pointless to want a hard headed, cold hearted SOB. But, I didn't listen. I'm leaving town. I'll have the rest of my belongings taken care of. Don't bother coming to Rock Creek anytime soon because I won't see you. Oh, one last thing, you do that again, they won't find pieces of your ass anywhere. Love and kisses (my ass, I think Fuck You fits better) Brandi

Finishing the letter, he looked up in time to watch her ride out; taking the part of him that had started healing with her.

Kelly stood in front of Brandi's path causing Thunder to stop in front of her. "Don't do this, please, little one."

"I don't have a choice. I won't stand by and watch him go through this."

"I think you're making a mistake."

"I ain't makin' no mistake, Kell. I can't stay."

"Not even for Vin, or for me?"

"There are other factors at work here or else I would gladly stay, you know that."

"Nic…" Kelly sighed, crossing her arms and clenching her jaw. "Safe journey." She walked away.

"Hey," Kelly turned around, "Keep Ez out of trouble for me will ya?"

"Yeah." Kelly nodded, watching her friend ride out of town. She turned around, happening to glance in Chris' direction just long enough to see him get up from his perch, and walk off. She shook her head, saying softly to herself – "You two love each other too much." She walked back to the saloon, and to Ezra.

8


End file.
